fengshenjifandomcom-20200214-history
Xuan Feng
Xuan Feng is one of five Gods holding the title of a Sage King. He serves as the vanguard of the Gods' army in the battle against the Dark Ones, but is ultimately taken to space by Shi Xing. Appearance Xuan Feng, as most sage kings, primarily dresses in white and gold garments. His battle attire consists of, white cape; little armor; blue and gold shoulder guard with a matching pair of bracelets; a blue belt; and a gold hair pin. Personality Due to an accident in his youth, Xuan Feng is laid back and dislikes fighting, which he claims to be boring. He prefers to have some fun instead. He's been shown chasing girls over the Gods Domain and playing games. In truth, his relaxed behavior belies his deeply contemplative nature. He often questions the rule of the gods much to Tian Wu's dismay. Xuan Feng is very respectful to everyone even his opponents. He never utters profanities, always rushes to the aid of the weak and avoids killing. Unlike the other gods, Xuan Feng did not out-rightly rule the dark ones as evil nor blindly follow instructions. Abilities Xuan Feng is considered the weakest of the Sage King, because he didn't show his true power and preferred playing games. However, Elder Shen Yen said that his strength definitely isn't below Tian Wu's, hinting that he might be even more powerful. As a Sage King, Xuan Feng was undefeated throughout his tenure as a great god, only leaving the position voluntarily. He also has push his divine power to the limits, a feat few gods have accomplished. Xuan Feng's power is so great he can easily avoid killing his opponents, rather blowing them thousands of miles away in an instant. As displayed n his confrontation with Shi Xing, Xuan Feng is fastest of all the Sage Kings, for the start of which Shi Xing could only scratch his after-image. Divine Power: Heaven and Earth *'Deity of the Storm- Silver Wings Sky Splitter:' The cockatoo parrot that sits on Feng's shoulder transforms into an armored, more humanoid bird. It sends out powerful wind when it flexes. *'Water Tornado: '''a tornado formed by Feng's master of air, with water. *'Shapeless Sword:' An invisible airwave created by focusing all power into a single point. It's capable of piercing through almost anything with great ease. *'Wind Wall:' He condenses the power of the storm to have it spin around his body, creating a strong wind barrier that powerfull opponent such has Shi Xing can't even break. *'Divine Skill- True Void:''' This divine skill instantly sucks away all air nearby. Since life can't continue without air, no matter human or god, none can survive within the void zone, even less fight in it. Plot Past He was one of the Great Gods at some point but retired when he became bored with it. Season 2 Sometime during the battle he is confronted by Shi Xing. They exchange a few blows, but Shi Xing is unable to catch up to this guys speed. Shi Xing goes all out with the Immortal Phoenix, and takes him up in the air up to space. Realizing they will both die, they accept their fate and look down below upon earth and realize they at least die together and with a nice view. Season 3 Feng returns to Gods' Domain when Shen Yen revives the ancient gods. Feng notices that many of the of the earlier generation of gods are dying off, and he suspects that Shen Yen may be purging some of the earlier generations of gods' numbers. During the ancient gods' siege of Dark Ones' City, Xuan Feng prevented GuiMei SenLin from interfering in the fight between Tian Wu and ZongHeng TianXia. The attack Xuan Feng used on SenLin sent him so far away that it was presumed that by the time SenLin returned. the battle would be over. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Former Great Gods Sage King